Mein Liebe
by Dana644
Summary: Alemania teme que Italia le organice su cumpleaños, pero lo que no sabe es que el Italiano le tiene reservada una gran sorpresa.


_Mein Liebe._

-¡Alemania!

Aquella voz, no hacía falta que se girase para ver de quien se trataba; tan solo pudo suspirar resignado al ver como aquella figura se abalanzaba sobre él en un intento de abrazarlo.

¡Buon Giorno!-dijo con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Bueno días Italia-contesto Ludwig sin la menor muestra de entusiasmo en su voz-¿se puede sabe que te ocurre? Te noto más animado que de costumbre.

-¡No nada!-dijo alejándose de pronto de él a gran velocidad-¡no oculto nada ni nada!

Después de decir aquello, Ludwig se encontraba todavía más confuso; aunque quiso preguntarle a que se debía su extraño comportamiento, el italiano huyo de allí antes de que le diera tiempo a conocer la respuesta.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Alemania-san-dijo una voz calmada a su espalda-tan solo se encuentra nervioso porque se ha enterado de que mañana es su cumpleaños; está organizando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para usted, tan solo le advierto porque, si se parece en algo a mí, no le gustaran esa clase de reuniones.

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en el rostro del alemán al escuchar aquellas palabras, el japonés parecía conocerle más que de sobra.

-Gracias Kiku-contesto más tarde-creo que así iré más prevenido.

El japonés simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y, con una reverencia, se despidió del alemán. Al quedarse de nuevo solo, Ludwig remplazo aquella sonrisa por un gesto mucho más serio y desanimado; no era que no le agradeciera al italiano todo el esfuerzo que estaba dedicando en montar esa fiesta, tan solo era que no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

Mirando su reloj por unos instantes, se pregunto si sería bueno visitarle. Nunca solía hacerlo por esas fechas pero, quizá, en aquella ocasión, necesitaba verlo más que nunca. Donde él se encontraba no quedaba muy alejado de allí, podría ir a pie; un paseo tan largo, sin duda, le despejaría la mente.

Encaminándose hacia su destino, pudo notar que los recuerdos invadían sus pensamientos. Dejándose llevar por ellos, Ludwig volvió a otra época en la que él y Gilbert habían estado más unidos que nunca.

_-¡Felicidades Ludwig!_

_El pequeño se dirigió hacia el mayor, el cual portaba una pequeña bolsa de dulces en su mano que agitaba a medida que Ludwig se acercaba a ella. Dando pequeños saltitos, el menor intentaba atrapar entre sus manitas la bolsa de caramelos que Gilbert le había comprado por su cumpleaños. Era el primero que celebraba junto a él y estaba totalmente emocionado; a penas había dormido pensando en cuál sería su regalo. Sonriendo a causa de su alegría, Gilbert dejo caer el pequeño envoltorio en sus manos, las cuales se afanaban ahora por deshacer aquel lazo purpura que le evitaba hacerse con el ansiado botín. _

_Una vez que Ludwig se hubo calmado, el mayor le condujo hasta una pequeña salita en donde un pastel decorado con cuatro velas le esperaba; allí, ambos comieron varios trozos de tarta hasta quedarse plenamente satisfechos. Entonces, indicando que ya había terminado, Ludwig se puso de pie en la silla, ansioso de ver su regalo. Gilbert, sonriendo de nuevo, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia un armario del cual saco un pequeño paquete envuelto con un cordel rojo. Entregándoselo al pequeño, este se deshizo rápidamente del papel que envolvía su regalo; después de varios minutos de lucha, Ludwig pudo ver que escondía su interior._

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó con curiosidad._

_-¿Acaso no lo ves?-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de sorpresa del pequeño-¡es un puente en miniatura!_

_Aquella respuesta no pareció aplacar la sorpresa del pequeño, el cual seguía observando con detenimiento aquel extraño objeto._

_-¿Y para qué sirve?_

_Como única contestación, Gilbert tomó la mano del pequeño para ayudarle a bajar de la silla en la que se encontraba; entonces, junto a él, se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación oscura en donde tan solo había una mesa de madera. Encendiendo la luz, Gilbert saco algo de su bolsillo._

_-¿Ves?-dijo enseñándole la fotografía._

_Ludwig observó la fotografía durante unos minutos, se trataba de una maqueta en la que se podía ver un castillo completamente terminado. Dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía, el pequeño se dirigió hacia Gilbert con una sonrisa._

_-¡Es parte del castillo! ¿A que si?-dijo totalmente emocionado-¿Dónde están las demás piezas para montarlo?_

_Sujetando al pequeño de la mano con fuerza Gilbert simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo crecer de nuevo la confusión dentro del niño._

_-Solo hay esta-dijo mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos el pequeño puente-las demás te las iré dando cada cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así será mucho más divertido!_

_El pequeño puente cayó sobre la solitaria mesa segundos después; luego Ludwig y Gilbert abandonaron la habitación, que volvió a quedar tan silenciosa y oscura como siempre._

_-Pero debes prometerme algo, ¿vale?-dijo de pronto el prusiano atrayendo su atención-tienes que acabar de construirlo, ¿está bien? _

_Ludwig se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro de Gilbert, el cual le observaba con seriedad._

_-¡De acuerdo!-contesto el pequeño sonriendo._

_Gilbert volvió a recuperar la sonrisa instantes después y, cargando a Ludwig en brazos, se dispuso a llevarlo a su cama. El día de hoy había sido demasiado agotador para ambos._

_-Me regalarás una pieza cada año, ¿lo prometes verdad?-dijo Ludwig sin poder evitar un profundo bostezo-y tendremos que terminarlo los dos, si no me ayudas me enfadaré contigo._

_Sin poder evitar reír, Gilbert simplemente asintió a su pregunta._

_-¡Claro que te ayudare a construirlo! ¿Qué clase de castillo sería sin la ayuda de mi maravillosa persona? _

_Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ludwig se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro; Gilbert esbozó una tierna sonrisa al verle dormir de aquel modo._

_-Siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo en un último susurro a penas inaudible-siempre…_

No pensó que aquel camino fuese tan duro, no estaba acostumbrado a recorrerlo muy a menudo pero, aun así, no pensaba que le costaría tanto recorrerlo. Una extraña sensación recorría el pecho de Ludwig haciéndole sentir un profundo dolor; ¿Qué le diría al verle?, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitarle, quizás demasiado; se sintió mal por Gilbert, seguramente, de alguna manera, le habría echado de menos.

Resoplando, Ludwig pudo ver a lo lejos que ya casi llegaba a su destino. Un extenso campo casi completamente seco se extendía bajo sus pies, algunos matojos y ramas secas esparcidas por el suelo hacían que tropezase casi continuamente; una vez se hubo acostumbrado al terreno, Ludwig pudo avanzar con normalidad. De nuevo, al ver ese campo, ahora completamente descuidado, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos del pasado inundasen su mente.

_-Gilbert, me he encontrado esto en mi mesilla esta mañana, ¿acaso tú…?_

_Ludwig no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su cara al ver como Gilbert, respirando entrecortadamente, aparentaba total tranquilidad mientras sujetaba un libro entre sus manos. No hubiera provocado su risa si no hubiese sido por que el prusiano lo sujetaba del revés._

_-N-no sé-dijo sin dejar de observar el libro, probablemente ni se habría fijado en que estaba al revés-alguien lo habrá traído como regalo, ¿no?_

_Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde aquel primer cumpleaños junto a Gilbert pero, aun así, el prusiano no había dejado atrás su promesa de regalarle una pieza más para completar su maqueta._

_-Esa pieza se parece mucho a la torre de la maqueta, ¿verdad?-dijo soltando el libro apurado, por fin parecía haberse percatado de que estaba al contrario-deberías colocarla junto a las demás piezas…_

_Ludwig sostuvo la mirada con Gilbert durante unos segundos; más tarde, resignado, se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba casi terminada la maqueta. Aún recordaba cuando, en su primer cumpleaños junto al prusiano, este le había regalado aquel pequeño puente de madera; ahora el castillo estaba casi completo. Aquella era la última torre que le faltaba para completarlo; aun así, Ludwig pudo observar que aun faltaban tres pequeños banderines para completar su obra. Después de aquello, la maqueta se habría terminado._

_-Ludwig-llamo el prusiano atrayendo su atención-luego si quieres podríamos salir a beber un par de cervezas, para festejar tu cumpleaños._

_Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en el rostro del alemán, sabía que últimamente no había sido demasiado amable con él, sobre todo después de aquella interminable guerra en la que tan mal había acabado. Dirigiéndose hacia Gilbert, este posó un brazo por encima de su hombro y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dispuso a conducir a su hermano hasta la cervecería más cercana. Ambos se merecían aquel pequeño descanso._

El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las hojas secas bailaran con él y que las ramas secas de los arboles lucharan por no quebrarse. Ludwig se mordió el labio inferior, en otoño aquel lugar lucia un aspecto francamente lamentable. Casi sin darse cuenta, dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña colina en donde se encontraba a quien buscaba.

Lentamente, subió la cuesta que le conducía hasta aquel lugar un poco apartado del resto del descampado. Tragando saliva, no pudo evitar ver el aspecto en el que se encontraba. Tanto tiempo sin verle, le habían pasado factura.

_-¡El muro ha caído! ¡El muro ha caído!_

_La noticia se difundía con rapidez por toda Alemania, la gente se agolpaba en las calles alrededor del derruido muro. Algunos incluso comenzaban a quitar las rocas que se iban desprendiendo, haciendo un agujero por el que la gente que se encontraba al otro lado pudiera pasar. Habían sido duros años para Alemania, aquel muro había separado a muchas familias, a amigos y, por supuesto, a hermanos._

_-¡Gilbert!_

_Como muchos otros allí, Ludwig buscaba desesperadamente a otra persona, rezando en su interior porque nada le hubiese pasado, y así poder por fin regresar a casa juntos otra vez._

_-¡Ludwig!_

_Una voz de sobra conocida hizo que se girase hacia ella. Hungría corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando a la multitud que se agolpaba en las calles, hasta poder encontrarse con él._

_-¡Hungría!-grito sorprendido al verla-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? _

_-¡Tenía que verte!-la joven recobraba el aliento poco a poco, Ludwig pudo ver que temblaba y que su voz se entrecortaba a causa del llanto-Ludwig, por favor, el no querría que te pusieras triste por su culpa._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-el misterio de la chica no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?_

_-Gilbert…-la chica no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo mientras le tomaba de la mano con fuerza-…ya no existe._

_Ludwig dirigió su mirada a lo que Hungría había depositado en su mano. Por un momento, pudo notar que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies; en aquel instante solo existían Hungría y sus palabras, ni si quiera podía ver a las cientos de personas que se acumulaban a su alrededor ansiosas por cruzar al otro lado. Lloro, como quizá nunca lo había hecho; nunca supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en ese estado, pudieron ser minutos, horas, o incluso días; Ludwig solo sabía que, en ese instante, una parte de sí mismo, la parte que le pertenecía a Gilbert en su corazón, se había perdido, quizá para siempre._

-Idiota-decía una y otra vez intentando ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de su rostro-eres un idiota.

Ludwig, se encontraba ahora sentado frente a la lapida solitaria en la que Gilbert descansaría para toda la eternidad.

-Te vas y tan solo me das esa estúpida fotografía-dijo apretando con fuerza los puños-tu me dijiste que tendríamos que terminarlo juntos; eres un mentiroso, ¡eres un mentiroso Gilbert! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado! ¡Yo te creí!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosas por su rostro, no podía contenerlas durante más tiempo; tan solo podía permanecer allí, abrazado a la lapida de su tumba mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo odiaba; aunque en el fondo de su corazón no pudiese creer sus propias mentiras.

-…yo te creí-repitió una vez más notando como las lagrimas iban cesando lentamente.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco acaricio con suavidad el relieve de las letras grabadas en el mármol y, depositando una solitaria flor blanca, se despidió de su hermano sin añadir ni una sola palabra más.

Llego a su casa cuando el sol ya hacía rato que se había escondido tras el horizonte. Oscura, como la noche que le aguardaba, Ludwig encontró su casa totalmente silenciosa. Encendiendo una pequeña luz que le brindo algo de visibilidad, Ludwig no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia aquella pequeña estancia en donde se encontraba, aun inacabado, el proyecto de su hermano. Sin la menor expresividad en su rostro, Ludwig se dirigió hacia el castillo, hacia ya muchos años que se encontraba así, inacabado, tampoco tenía la intención de terminarlo nunca.

Como cada vez que entraba, los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Odiaba esa habitación y odiaba esa dichosa maqueta pero, por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía, no podía deshacerse de ella. Aunque le costara admitirlo, aquel castillo era el único vinculo que le unía a Gilbert. Como casi todas la noches, Ludwig permaneció unos segundos contemplándolo en silencio, notando como las ganas de hacerlo pedazos crecían en su interior pero, una vez más, Ludwig se dirigió hacia la salida para volver a dejarlo en soledad.

Suspiro agotado, mañana seria la fiesta que Italia había estado preparando para él, sin duda, sería un día muy largo.

-¡Felicidades Alemania!

Llevándose una mano a la frente, Ludwig agradeció su felicitación al italiano mientras veía como Kiku, silencioso, simplemente sonreía al ver la expresión en su cara.

-¡Tienes que ver lo que te hemos preparado Kiku y yo!

Cogiéndolo fuertemente de la mano, Italia llevo consigo a Alemania hasta la puerta de la cocina en donde, tapándole los ojos un momento con las manos, se apresuro a enseñarle su regalo.

-¡Tachaaaaaan!-destapándole los ojos, Ludwig pudo ver finalmente su regalo.

Se trataba de un plato con comida de los tres países: una pequeña bola de arroz, acompañada de una gamba rebozada era la parte de Japón; Italia había preparado un poco de pasta como muestra de su comida y algo de Wurst, que era la parte de Alemania.

Ludwig simplemente sonrió, tenía que reconocer que era algo bastante ingenioso. Comieron cada uno de los respectivos platos que había preparado el italiano junto a Kiku. Cuando la comida desapareció de los platos, Ludwig miro con extrañeza cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando lo único que había quedado en cada plato-¿también se come?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo el italiano mientras recogía cada uno de ellos-¡es la segunda parte de tu regalo!

Aun mas confundido, Ludwig no sabía que responder. Advirtiendo su confusión, el italiano se dispuso a explicárselo.

-¡Estos son banderines de cada una de nuestras casas!-dijo mientras se las entregaba en la mano al alemán-ves, esta es la de Japón, esta es la mía y esta la tuya.

Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, Italia volvió a cogerle de la mano y, arrastrándole por toda su casa, le condujo a una habitación que el alemán conocía de sobra. Totalmente sorprendido, Ludwig dirigió su mirada hacia el italiano, el cual sonreía ampliamente.

-Italia…-las palabras se trababan en su boca a causa de la sorpresa-¿Cómo sabias tu que…?

-He visto como entrabas en este cuarto miles de veces durante la guerra-dijo sonriendo tristemente-hable con Gilbert respecto a eso y él me dijo que tenias que cumplir una promesa.

Ludwig sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente a causa de las palabras del italiano; aunque, como pudo comprobar más tarde, este no parecía haber terminado aun.

-También me dijo que tenía que velar por que cumplieras tu promesa Alemania, ya que el no creía que iba a poder cumplir la que te había hecho a ti. Me dijo que nunca tenía que permitir que estuvieses triste por su culpa, que nunca llorarías y que nunca sentirías pena por no tenerle cerca y, sobre todo…-Italia pareció dudar un momento antes de decir esas palabras pero, aun así, continuo-…me dijo que acabaríais juntos ese castillo porque, aunque él no estuviese a tu lado, siempre estaría observándote desde algún lugar y nunca estarías solo.

Después de decir eso, sin una palabra, Alemania entro en la habitación. Encendiendo la luz la cual ilumino la pequeña mesa en la que el castillo se encontraba, Ludwig coloco cada una de las pequeñas banderas que el italiano le había entregado en cada una de las torres. Observando su obra, al fin acabada, por unos segundos, noto como un viento gélido atravesaba su alma, haciéndole experimentar una sensación indescriptible pero que, igualmente, le hizo saber que Gilbert había cumplido su promesa de terminar aquella maqueta junto a él.

Dirigiéndose ahora hacia el italiano, el cual sonreía desde la puerta; Ludwig noto como las lagrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas. Aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del italiano, lloro; no de tristeza como solía hacer muy a menudo, tampoco fueron lágrimas de rabia las que cruzaron sus mejillas aquella tarde. Por primera vez en toda su vida, aquellas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Lágrimas que le hacían sentir que aquella parte tan valiosa de si mismo que había perdido con la muerte de Gilbert volvía a renacer en su corazón, lagrimas que le hacían recordar aquellos momentos junto al prusiano no como algo malo, sino como la mejor época de su vida, lagrimas que le hacían sentir que Gilbert continuaba a su lado y que nunca jamás se marcharía. Sonrió al sentir como los brazos del italiano sujetaban su cuerpo con fuerza, el sonido de su corazón latiendo fuertemente a causa de la emoción le recordaba mucho al de Gilbert.


End file.
